Watch Your Mouth, Girly
by disgrace face
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. If you really want to know about it, just read the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" Jack asked walking up to me. I sat on the floor cross-legged. I inhaled deeply held it for two seconds and then exhaled.

"Breathing."

"What for?"

"..Uh gee, I dunno. Maybe ta live or somethin?"

"Watch ya mouth, Goily."

"Who you callin 'Goily'" I asked standing up

"Who's the only goil around dis place?" Jack smeared shaving cream all over his face.

"Quit ya bawlin, you two." Mush came up and washed his face in the sink.

"Psh, who ast you, Mush?" Jack and I said at the same time. We both couldn't help but laugh at this.

Jack, Mush and all of the other Newsies around here were my best friends and they were just like brothers to me.

_I sat wet and cold in a Manhattan alley. "I miss my mom. And my dad." I said to myself as I began sobbing, " And I'm cold and hungry."_

"_Well, I can fix that." I heard a voice say. I tugged my knees closer to my body as a hand shot down, offering to help me up. I just stared at it. I trailed up his arm and looked at his face._

"_Who are you?_

"_Some call me Jack."_

"_What do other people call you?"_

"_Well, let's not go there…. So what's yer name?"_

"_Jessica. But my… mom and dad used to call me Jesi." Thinking about my mom and dad made me cry again._

"_What happened to 'um?"_

"_They left me here, yesterday."_

"_Aw, see, Sweetie, they don't mean nuttin' now cuz, now youse gots me. And I got a whole big family. Ain't no mom or dad but I gots lotsa brudders and now I gots a little sista, too." He smiled at me and I smiled back._

" _Okay. What's your last name? We can't be family with different last names."_

"_You're cute kid. Kelly's da last name. How old are ya?"_

" _8."_

"_I'm ten. Almost eleven. Let's go meet da rest of da family."_

"Where's Race at?"

"Da bumma's still sleepin'. Go boder 'im till he wakes up."

"I was gonna do dat any way." I walked over to Race's bunk. Blink jumped off the top bunk, "Heya, Blink." " Mornin, Jes."

" Hey Race. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" I shook him and took his covers off. It seemed to do nothing.

"Racetrack! Wake up. I'll smoke all ya cigars!"

"Don't touch me smokes!" He shot up in his bed, hitting his head on the top.

"I knew that'd get ya up. C'mon Race, get outta bed."

"I'm goin, I'm goin." He put his pants on and laced up his boots. He went over to the bathroom area and shaved and washed his face. I was sitting on his bed, shuffling his cards. He came over put his hat on, put a cigar in his pocket and took the cards from my hands.

"C'mon, newsies time ta go!" Jack rushed.

"Hey Race, I'll race ya outside." I offered Race.

"You're on."

"Ready… go! Last one there is a rotten egg!" We shoved through all of the other boys, racing down flights of stairs.

" I WIN!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, I let ya get a head start."

"Yeah, right. You're just embarrassed cause youse lost to a goil."

We sat outside the gates, killing time until they opened.

"Gimme all ya…. Sevens." Mush demanded.

"Uh.. Go fish." Blink said.

"Hey guys. Let's play some poka." Race interrupted mine, Mush's and B link's game of go fish.

"I'm in." Mush said throwing his cards in a pile.

"I'm in." Blink followed suit.

"I'm in!" I exclaimed.

"Naw, Jes. Jack said you ain't gambling til youse 14,like us." Race said

"Awww, Race! C'mon! Lemme play!"

"No! And, youse waited thoiteen years, what's anudder day?"

"It's a lifetime Race, simply a lifetime!" I said dramatically, putting my hand to my forehead and pretending to faint, leaning on Mush.

"Well, since youse put it like dat… uh no."

"Fine! Well, uh, can I teach youse another game real quick? It's called 52.K, gimme all da cards, heah." I heard the bell ring and the gates opened. I threw the cards in the air making them go everywhere.

"52!" I exclaimed. I shoved my way through the crowd to catch up to Jack.

"Hey! I need youse ta buy me some papes. Fer when I go to da Sheepsheads wit' Race." Jack bought me fifty papes. I went to go find Race again.

"Hey, youse still goin to da Sheepsheads with me?" He found me.

"Of coise. How'd ya like day game I taught cha?"

"It was pretty lousy, s'all I can say."

"Delancey's, three o'clock."

"Let's go bum a ride 'fore dey see us."

We caught a ride on some guy's wagon. We jumped off about 20 minutes alter and walked for ten more. I sold ten papes on the way.

"This Jes would be the Sheepsheads." We came up to a large building with people gambling, drinking smoking and fighting.

"Extry extry..!" We began.

---

Race and I had sold all of our papes and now Race was gambling all his money away.

"Race, we're leaving. C'mon! You already beat everybody. And it's twelve thoity. We gotta go, c'mon!" I dragged Racetrack up by his elbow, him protesting and throwing his cards down, " I was feelin lucky!"

"I'm tired, Race, and we still gotta walk back to da lodging house! I'm tiyad, me legs hoit. I been woikin all day and all I gots ta show for it is a lousy seventy five cents."

"Jeezus, I'll carry ya on me back if it 'a make youse shut ya trap!"

" I'll take youse up on dat offa."

I jumped on Race's back and rode until we got all the way back to the Newsy Lodging House.

"Okay, put me down. Race put me down!"

"K, ya ugly, ya smell and ya look like a boy."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Put me down, I don't want tha guys thinking I'm all weak and stuff.

"But, ya are all weak and stuff."

"Whateva Just put me down." Race put me down in front of the lodge. When he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"I don't believe it! Dey locked us out! Those lousy sons of bi-"

"Watch it, Goily."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shut up Race. Dis is all yer fault. If we woulda just left instead 'a' gambling-"

"Well if you'd 'a' walked instead 'a' makin me carry youse da whole way."

"Shut up… Let's just go ta Brooklyn."

"Why, Brooklyn?"

"Cause I lived heah five yea's and ain't neva been dere. Jack neva let's me go."

"Dat's cause it ain't all dat great and it ain't all day safe neitha. Luckily, youse got a big strappin' man comin wit' cha dis time." Race said smiling proud and putting his hands on the collar of his vest.

"Oh, Mush is comin? I don't seem 'im." I said looking past him mock- confused.

"'Ey, shut up."

"Make me."

"Yeah, I'll make ya." We ran all the way to Brooklyn. I finally collapsed on the docks out of breath, Race collapsing beside me.

Race's POV

"Hey Race, look at the stars." Jes said as she lay on her back, her hands tucked behind her head.

"Ain't they goigeous?" She continued.

"Ain't as goigeous as you, Doll face." I said to myself. I was lying on my side, propped up on my elbow. I picked up a piece of wood and started playing with it

"Whaddya say?"

"Said ' Yeah, dey're pretty goigeous."

Jes's POV-

"Yeah…" I said.

"You know, ya really mean a lot ta Jack. He'd be off in Santa Fe right now if it weren't for youse, livin' his cowboy dreams… It ain't a bad thing or nuttin…"

That's mostly all I heard before falling asleep. I felt Race's arm find it's way around my shoulders and my head burry in his chest sometime during the night.

I awoke to someone lightly pushing Race, making me move along with him.

" Wake up, Manhattan. Whaddya doin' in Brooklyn anyways? 'Hattan, wake up!" I looked up to see 3 boys standing around us. The one speaking had a gray hat on, faded red suspenders, a brown plaid shirt, dirty brown pants, matched with dirty boots, a sling shot tucked in his pants and a gold tipped cane through one belt loop.

"Race. Racetrack, wake up. Racetrack!" I said sitting up and kicking Race, making him roll over.

"What? What? Oh." He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, who are you?" The boy asked.

" Jes Kelly, what's it to ya?"

"Kelly as in Jack?"

"Yeah, so?" I tried to go passed him but he whipped his cane out in front of me. _Who does this kid think he is?_

"Where do ya think ya goin?"

"Where do _you_ think I'm goin?"

"' Hattan's da otha way, Tootsie." He smirked. His friends started laughing and he slammed his can down on the wood and they stopped.

" I knew that… I was just testin ya."

"Let's go, Jes." Race said, grabbing my elbow.

"So you Race's goil, huh?" He asked.

"Nah. I ain't nobody's goil."

"You twos looked pretty cozy there all snuggled togedda."

"Yeah, well, it ain't like dat."

"C'mon, Jes." Race pulled at my arm.

"Spot, don't talk to her." I turned around and Jack was stomping towards us.

"Jacky boy! Long time no see. You ain't neva told me youse got a sista." Jack stepped in front of me. Mush came and put an arm around my shoulder, Blink came up and did the same.

"That's cause I ain't wantin youse ta do nuttin' to 'er." Jack said. They continued talking, Race was up beside him.

"Mush, why is Jack all like dis? Why is all not wantin' me ta talk ta Spot?"

"Well, cause Spot ain't all dat nice and if you picked a fight wit' da likes 'a' him, he'd put ya lights out." Mush explained.

"Yeah, Spot's a real lousy guy when it comes ta goils." Blink said. Jack and Spot finished their conversation and we began our trip back to Manhattan.

"Where were youse twos last night?" Jack asked.

"Well, Race was gamblin' all night so when we gots back to da lodgin' house it was all lockt up and everythin." I told jack. "Oh and we had ta walk all da way back from da Sheepsheads."

"We woulda gotten back fasta if she din't make me carry 'er da whole way."

"Shut up Race, I told youse not ta tell nobody!" I said pushing him.

"Yeah, well I don't take ordas from goils, 'specially ones dat are younga den me."

"I'll soak ya Race. I will." I said calmly but still warning him.

"Oh, yeah, yeah? I'd like ta see ya try!"

"C'mon you two…" Jack said annoyed. I made a threatening advance at Race and he started running. I ran after him, finally catching up to him at the end of the bridge. I tackled him to the ground and we rolled around a bit. Race ended up on top of me and he started tickling me.

"Race, stop! Hahahah! Race! S-s-s-top! Stop!" I made out in between laughs. "I can't breathe! Haha!"

"Get off me sista!" I looked up and Jack pulled Race off of me by his collar,

"Aw, Jack they was just trying ta have a little fun." Mush defended.

"Yeah well, dey can have fun wit' out touchin each other." Race and I made gross faces at each other. Jack and Mush were in front of Race, Blink and me. I pretended to start throwing up, still disgusted at what Jack said. I doubled over and was rolling around on the round. Kid and Race started cracking up. Jack turned around and rolled his eyes. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him.

"I tripped…uh, yeah I tripped." Jack pulled me up by the collar.

"Quit horsin' around!"

"Jeezus, Jack, don't be such a tight ass!"

"Watchya mouth, Goily." They all said at once.

"Wouldya guys stop callin' me dat!" I yelled. Mush grabbed me by the neck and gave me a noogie.

"Git offa me." I said pushing him away. He let go of me and I fixed my curly red hair and put my hat back on straight.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! I'm fourteen today!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering it was my birthday. We were all sitting on the steps that lead up to the bunkrooms, after a day of selling papes.

"Gee guys, ya really didn't hafta get me all dese gifts or nuttin'." I said sarcastically. I was just kidding around, though. I didn't care if they bought me anything. And they knew that.

"I gotcha somethin, Jes. It ain't much." Skittery stood up from his seat on the steps above me and went up into the bunkroom. He came down a few minutes later with his hands behind his back. I looked up at him and he sat down next to me. He put his hands out and in them were an assortment of flowers.

"I told ya it ain't much."  
"Dere goigeous, Skittery. Thanks."  
"I picked 'um me self." I gave him a big hug. Someone walked into the room; we all turned our heads to see Kloppman standing in the doorway.

"What's up Kloppman?"  
"I've come to announce that Medda's hostin' a party. For Miss Jessica Kelly," I cringed at the sound of my full name, "turning fourteen today. Tonight at 7:30 at Medda's we invited Brooklyn too."  
"Thanks, Kloppman." I said getting up and hugging him. He left soon after that, so he could set things up I suppose. The guys and I sat on the steps for a little while. I took Skittery's pocket watch and open it. _6:32_, it read.

"I'm gonna go ta Medda's a little early guys."  
"What for?"Jack asked.I stood up and started out the door, "Just because." I walked for a bout five minutes and came upon Irving Hall, also known as Medda's Place. I walked around to the back door and went in. I found my way to her dressing room and walked in.

"Hey Medda!" I spoke cheerily to her reflection in the mirror.  
"Hey there, Jes! Excited about your birthday party?"  
"Yah, I am. I was wonderin if youse could help me."  
"Help you with what, Sweetie?"  
"I don't know look a little…better for da party an' everythin'. I ain't little no more so, ya know, I jus' kind of wanna start actin' a little like a goil."  
"Oh, well that won't be hard, for a girl with a pretty face like yours. Come here, sit down." She waved me over to her chair in front of the mirror. I sat down and looked at myself. I wondered how she could turn an ugly duckling like me into a pretty swan.

She took my hat off and my hair fell down around my shoulders.

"Why do you try so hard to look like a boy anyway?" she asked playing with my hair a bit.  
"I dunno, maybe it's cause I live wit' a bunch of 'um." I said sarcastically.  
"Gees, you've got your brother's mouth." She continued playing with my hair a little more. "Oh you remind me so much of myself at your age. We could be sisters if we really tried hard enough. I…think I'll do a French braid. It will looks so elegant, even if you are in boys clothes." She chuckled a bit.

Medda was right. We do look a lot alike. From our curly red hair, to our small, dainty noses. It was almost uncanny.

"Hey, Medda…youse know dat…me an' Jack… we ain't really brudda an' sista right?Cause I think da only udder poison dat knows is Mush."  
"Yeah, I knew that. Jack came to a show once, and told me about his situation. You know… I don't know why I didn't offer this to you earlier, but, if you ever feel like you need to be a woman, or need someone to talk to, or just need to get away form all those boys, you can always come to me, okay? No matter what time, day or night." "Thanks Medda." I said smiling at her through the mirror.

Medda finish and then continued to put a little bit of make up on. She put a little bit of eye make up but not much. She tried on practically every dress she owned and I helped her decide which one she should wear.

"I really like…the purple and white one." I told her walking over to it, where it hung on a hook on the door.  
"Yeah, I think I'll go with that one..Or the green one."

People soon started arriving, mostly Manhattan-ers. And a few Brooklynites here and there. I scanned the room for Skittery, or Mush or Race or Jack. I found Blink and.. He was good enough. "Hey Jes! Happy boithday! Wow, you look good tonight." He said hugging me tightly. I blushed a bit, "Thanks, Blink." I said timidly. "Did you do it yourself?" He asked, "No Medda did it." I replied. "She did a good job." He said giving me another side-hug. "Hey, have you seen Jack?" I asked looking around, "Yeah, he was hittin' on some goil last time I saw him." He said pointing behind him with his thumb, "Thanks, man." "…Jes, the name's Kid." "Whateva, youse knew what I meant."

I walked through the crowd looking for Jack. Kloppman came up to me, "Jes, it's time for presents! C'mon everybody, gather 'round!" He led me up onto the stage where a table with a few gifts sat on it sat.

"Youse guys _really_ didn't hafta get me anyt'ing." I told the crowd of boys below. There were a few cheers, urging me to go ahead and open them. "Just think of it as for bein' da only goil in New Yawk wit enough patience ta put up wit' all us guys." Mush yelled out.

"Mine first, Jes! Mine first!" Race called jumping on stage. He handed me a gift, wrapped in old newspaper and tied with twine, as most of them were. I untied the bow and opened the crumpled paper. Inside the small package was a leather bound notebook and a few pencils. "Thanks, Race!" I said smiling.He put a hand behind his head and kicked his feet a little, "I know how youse like writin' and drawin n stuff…" I hugged him really tightly and he hugged me back lightly. I sat the book down and grabbed another present. The tag read:

To: Jes Frum: Duche 

I opened it and it was a headband with small wire flowers entwining with vine looking things, "Aw, thanks Dutchey.It's beautiful." He smiled and nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So this chapter is completely pointless :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Spot Conlon gave me an oval locket necklace with the letter _J_ engraved on the front. Those were all of the individual gifts. There were two large boxes on the table, one wrapped in odds and ends of paper and the other formally wrapped with a big blue bow, which sat directly on top of it. I later learned that most of the boy chipped in together to buy me these great gifts. I unwrapped the one informally wrapped, first. Under the paper was a big white box. I lifted the lid of off the white box, anxious to see what was underneath it. I slowly pulled back the brown paper. There was something shiny and black peeking out of the corner. I ripped the rest of it off.

"New boots! Thanks guys! These must 'a' cost 10 dollars! I'll give ya all hugs, I promise!" I told them excitedly holding up the boots.

"And you thought she wouldn't like 'um." Mush said playfully hitting Jack on the stomach. I smiled down at Mush and he winked at me…not in a creepy weird pedophile way, in that playful, friendly way. "Go ahead, open the other one." Kloppman urged. I picked up the other package and ripped off the wrapping paper. Once again, there was a big white box underneath. I lifted the lid off and in the box was a lovely royal blue dress with black ribbon over each seem.

"My daughter picked it out." Kloppman told me.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I said hugging him.

"Put it on, Jes! Put it on! C'mon, put it on!" Race urged. I stuck my tongue out at him and met Medda backstage.

"Hey, Medda, help me get into dis tent!" I insisted.

"All right Sweetie, go on back to the dressing room." She laughed. I went into the room in the back of the dressing room and took my boy's clothes off. I looked at my self in the mirror for a moment… A nice flat stomach, skinny legs, hips that were filling out. I slipped the dress on leaving it unbuttoned in the back. I emerged from the back room and Medda gasped.

"It really looks dat bad?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh no, it looks incredible!"

" Your lyin'."

"No I'm not."

"Thanks Medda…"

When Medda finished buttoning the dress for me, I sat down to put on my new, shiny, black boots. I strung the laces through the holes and slipped my foot into it. I tied the laces into a knot and stood up.

"Whoa, I'm like two inches taller." I said wobbling, feeling very tall, though. I walked out of the dressing room and tried to sneak down off the steps off stage. Someone grabbed me and twirled me around.

"Nuh-uh, time for cake!" Kloppman pushed me back on stage in front of a table, that the gifts were previously stacked on, where a big cake, with brown icing and big yellow letters, made out of icing, read 'Happy Birthday'. There were fourteen burning candles atop the cake.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Jes! Happy birthday to you!" The boys sand,

"You look liek a monkey, and ya smell like on too!" Race put in his loving comment afterward. I rolled my eyes, " Oh, and you're Prince Charming, Race…" I shook my head and laughed. I drew in a big breath, filling my lungs and letting it out, blowing out all of the candles. Every one cheered and I bowed a couple times. I got my piece of cake and scoop of homemade ice cream first. I shoved my way down the steps of cake hungry boys, to get down to the tables and dig in. I sat down and practically inhaled my dessert. I heard laughing coming form the opposite side of the table, "Hahahah! Jack, come look at yer sista! Haha!" Mush's squeaky voice called out. Jack came over and started laughing, "Hey Jes, ya got a little schmutz on ya face." He said handing me a napkin. I took it and wiped the dark chocolate and white cream off my face, a little embarrassed about I did. Spot came over and sat down.

"So how'd ya like me gift?" He asked.

"It's pretty. Thanks."

"When do I get me hug?" He asked smirking. I looked over at mush and Jack and they rolled their eyes. I hugged him form my seat, "Good enough." Laughed and dug into his cake.

For the three and a half hours we danced and partied and I gave out an endless number of hugs. After mostly every one left a few Mannhattaners stayed and helped clean up. I sat on top of a table that was underneath the staircase.

"Hey Jes why don't ya come 'n help us?"

"Cause it's me boithday." I told Jack crossing my arms over my chest.

_Sorry for the delay and the lack of a chapter._ _I've been busy.School and what not.I'm going to be gone for a bout a week and a half. Going to Williamsburg, VA with my family on the 20 September and then getting back around the 1st or 2nd of October.So there will probably one more update and then none for a long time.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Skittery shake his head and laugh at Jack and me. As he stacked chairs on top of the tables, his muscles flexed. I felt my heart flutter and sudden butterflies in my stomach. Do I have a thing for Skittery? I used to have a crush on him when I was younger…ten or eleven maybe. Could it be possible that I still have one? I don't know…maybe.

I felt my self dozing off, leaning against the stair case. I woke up and I was moving. I opened my eyes slightly. My senses came to and I realized I was being carried, bridal style. My right hand was curled closely to my face and my left hand was placed lightly on my carrier's chest. I took one look at the pink long john's and knew exactly who it was. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself a bit,

"Thanks Skittery."

"No problem, Jessy." Skitts was really the only person, besides Jack, that called me 'Jessy'…well he was the only other person I didn't_ beat up _for it.

**_Racetrack's Point Of View—_**

I was lagging behind Jes and Skittery a bit, carrying Jes's clothes and old boots. Skittery was carrying her from Medda's back to the lodging house.

"Thanks, Skittery." She said dreamily, I could see her face and she was smiling.

"No problem, Jessy." I was getting ready for Jes to say something harsh to him for calling her Jessy…nothing. How come _I_ can't call her that? She's my best friend and _I_ can't even call her Jessy.

I felt my heart ache a little. Was she actually _happy_ that Skittery was carrying her? I offered to, but, Jack and Skittery joked how she would probably drag on the ground because I'm short, or, I would drop her because I'm clumsy.

Maybe she just smiled because he's her friend. Or maybe she's disoriented…yeah that's it…disoriented.

**_Jes's Point Of View_---**

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining through the two windows of the back room of the bunkroom, where I slept.

"Damn, that's bright." I said to myself, getting out of bed. I looked in the cracked mirror. I was in a boy's shirt, which I recognized to be Jack's, and my brown pants. My hair was still in Medda's French braid, only a little messier then it had been the night before. I saw my dress sitting on the chair beside my table. I picked it up and held it in front of myself. I remember how great I felt in the dress that night and I smiled.

Then I remember Skittery carrying me home and I giggled a little.

"What the hell was that, Jes?" I asked my broken reflection, while furrowing my eyebrows. I shook my head and put the dress back down.

"I wonder if Jack's got a picha for dis locket…" I picked up the silver necklace Spot Conlon, the King of Brooklyn, gave to _me_, the only girl of the Manhattan newsies. I felt really important for some reason, like I could brag about the King of Brooklyn himself giving me a personal birthday present. I opened the locket and looked at the empty slots for pictures. I then closed it and shoved it in my shirt pocket. I grabbed the sketch notebook Race gave me and the pencils too, and went down stairs.

A bunch of guys were sitting downstairs in the lobby, smoking and playing poker. Among them was jack.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" he exclaimed.

"All right, Jackie, I'm ready ta go."

"Uh….go where?" He questioned looking up at my quizzically.

"Gee, sell papes?" I sassed, rolling my eyes.

Everybody started laughing.

"What?"

"We's already sold papes, Jes, it's 1:30, P.M."

"Oh shit…I slept dat long?"

"Watch ya mouth goi-"

"Don't even start…"

"Yeah it was almost 3 A.M. before we even left Medda's."

I plopped down in one of the chairs," I guess I neva slept dat long before. I feel like I wasted a day."

"Well, ya kinda did."

"Shut up, Jack," I said playfully," Where's Race?"

"Oh, uh, him an' Skittery and Mush went ta Tibby's."

"K, well, I'm gonna head over dere."I stood up to leave and remembered that I was going to ask Jack for his picture, "Oh, yeah, Jack do you gots a picha I can put in me locket?"

"You wanna put me picha in ya locket?" I shook my head yes

"Well dat's sweet 'a' ya sis. Yeah I gots one, it's up neah me bunk, I'll find it for youse lata." He said giving me a one armed hug.

"See youse guys later."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_** I know that these chapters really have nothing to do with the main story line, but I'm just trying to drag it on a little bit longer so that the characters can have a chance to develop their relationships a little better before I rush into the big storyline. I promise I have some better, more angsty ones coming up. Anyway, on with the show…er story.

I was walking out the door when I was stopped, "So I hoid you had a boithday last night?" Said Oscar Delancey, one of the many rivals of us Manhattan newsies.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"  
"Just thought I might give ya a nice boithday kiss." He came closer to me and I pushed passed him  
"Get lost, Osca."

I went into Tibby's and scanned for Race.

**_Race's Point of View—_**I saw Jes walk into Tibby's and I waved at her to come over. She scanned the room, saw us and came over and sat next to me, across from Mush and Skittery.

"So what's it feel like ta be foiteen?" Mush asked her. She sighed and thought for a second then replied," The same way it feels ta be foiteen...like nobody pays attention to ya." She chuckled.  
"I pay attention to ya." Skitter winked at her. I resisted the urge to punch him square in the jaw.

The only thing worse than Skittery flirting with Jes is that I think she actually likes it.

**_Jes's Point of View—_** "Couldja pass da salt?" Race asked Skittery. Skittery passed the small shaker over to him.

"Oh thank you Skittery!" Race said in a high voice while batting his eyelashes.  
"That is _so_ not how I sound." I defended.  
"Psh, you wanna bet?" He asked raising his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes at him,"Whateva."

When we lollygagged back into the lodging house later that afternoon, Jack handed me a small round picture of him," here I found dat picha for youse."

"Thanks Jack." He unhooked the locket's chain so I could put it inside.  
"How does it look?"  
"Poifect."

Jack kissed my forehead and gave me a hug. You know I'm actually kind of glad that my parents left me in that alley. I'm a free spirit with lots of great friend show love me and look out for me. What more could you ask for?

-------

"Brooklyn's having a party!"

I was sitting in the lobby with a few other guys watching them play poker, when Jack came in all happy and excited. If there's anything in the world he loves more, it's a nice party.

"Wh-what kinda party?" I asked not sure that I understood _why_ they were having a party.  
"What kinda parties are dere? Just a regula one, Bonehead," I gave him a snotty look at the name calling," it's at da lodgin' house.One 'a' Spot's boys says dey got a new goil newsie joinin 'um."  
"'Bout time…" I sighed.

About an hour later, we made our way across the Brooklyn Bridge. We were greeted at the lodging house with drinks and laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Jes! Over here!" I looked around and Spot was waving me over."What's up, Spot?"  
"Dis is da new newsie," he explained, "Spits is 'er name."  
I gave her a quizzical look.  
"I always could spit farder den all da boys back in Jersey City."

"I'll let you twos get ta know each otha." Spot left and went across the room to Jack.

"New Joisey, huh?"  
"Yeah me an' me brudda lived dere…he. died a while ago…"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I got a brudda.Jack Kelly, eva hoid of 'im?"  
"Yeah, Spot's been tellin me all about 'im.Say, dat's a pretty necklace. Is it a locket?"  
"Thanks. Yeah Spot got it for me for me boithday."  
"Got any pichas in it?"  
"Yeah, just one 'a' Jack." I opened the locket and showed her the picture.  
"You twos don't look a lot alike." I felt like I had t be honest with her. After wall she was the only other girl newsie, and I didn't need to start off our friendship with a lie.  
"Yeah well…you promise you won't tell nobody?"  
"Cross me heart."  
"I lowered my voice to a whisper, "Me and Jack…we ain't really brudda an' sista.Youse only da thoid poison ta know. So, don't tell nobody."  
"Don't worry. I'll take it to da grave."  
"You're a pal."  
"Yeah, us goils gotta stick togetta.Since dere's only two of us."  
"I'm glad I gotta goil ta count on," I laughed," Oh, Spits, you should meet Medda.She's over in Manhattan, she own dis hall and she let's come in for free and watch her shows. She's so nice."  
"Well, sometime I pop ova ta Manhattan an' we can go ta a show togetta. Oh I got dis really pretty dress you should come up and I'll show it to ya."  
"Ok, let's go."

We ran up the stairs and into the boy's room.

"Damn, and though the boy's at _my_ lodgin' house were messy."  
"Oh, dis is cleaned up fer dem."There were clothes and towels and dirty bed clothes strung out all over the place…not to mention it smelled like dirty boys.  
"Spits, I feel bad fa you."  
"Don't worry 'bout it."

She slept in a room like mine though her's was more towards the front. She had her own little bathroom in her's too.

"Aww…I don't gotta bathroom in mine. No fair." I complained looking around the bathroom as Spits dug around in a trunk.  
"Here it is, ain't pretty?"  
"Oh wow. It's beautiful." I was green and had short slightly puffed sleeves.  
"I gotta blue dress for me boithday. It kinda looks like yours. You should come over and see it sometime. Hey I'm gonna go downstairs an' get a drink."  
"I'll come with you."

We went back downstairs and Spits ran off somewhere as I headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink. From behind the door I heard someone talking. I could tell it was Jack.

"I wanna go ta Santa Fe, but I don't wanna leave Jes behind…I don't think she'd wanna leave anyway."  
"Jack, if ya wanna go, just tell 'er. I bet she won't care as long as you don't go for good."  
"What if I just left one day. You know it'd be like, rippin' off a band aid. Just leave real fast, no questions asked."  
"Oh, my God." I said out loud by accident.  
"Hey! Who's dat?"  
"Shit…" I ran out the door of the lodging house. I ran around the docks and sat dangling my feet on the edge. I can't believe he was thinking about just packing up and leaving me behind. So _this_ is what Race talking about that one time. About me holding Jack back form Santa Fe. I heard him say it a couple times but I never really understood what he meant. After fifteen minutes I heard another pair of feet thump onto the wooden dock.

"Jes…" Jack sat down next to me and flung n arm over my shoulder.  
"So you are just gonna pack up an' leave me? After 6 years togeta? After all da stuff we've been through togetta? Youse is just gonna pack up all ya stuff and move out west?"  
"Jes, listen..-"  
"I isn't bidden to yaw or nut tin' am I Jack?  
"No what makes ya think youse is weighin' me down?" I just looked up at him and burst into tears.  
"I'm sorry, Jes. I didn't know dies would hurt so bad.  
"It's just day, you mean da woild ta me Jack.I dunno what woulda happened ta me if you didn't take me in. I'd prob'ly be in my grave right now."  
"You know I love you, Jes. Nothin' is eva gonna change dat."  
"Thanks Jack. I love ya."  
"I love ya too. Now, let's get back to dat party."  
"Wait, Jack, no more talk about Santa Fe for a while?"  
"Nope, none." We stood up and hugged and went back to the lodging house.

It was late but we didn't care. It was Saturday night and we only sold on Sundays if we really really needed the money.

_**A/n- so this isn't the angsty one I was talking about in the last chapter…that one is coming up soon though. Sorry this one couldn't be longer, I've got family over and my mom demands that I socialize.Also I know it ends in kind of a weird spot agin,lol.  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning it was early. I looked on the clock in the bunk and it read 8:30…okay so it's not _that_ early. I looked around the room at the passed out boys and I couldn't help but laugh. It was one of the funniest and cutest things ever. I grabbed my sketch pad and pencils and sat in front of Race's bed. I sketched him for a little while, until I was satisfied. I decided to go down stairs and get some breakfast. It seemed I was the only one up.

In the kitchen on the counter lay a bowl of fruit. I grabbed some grapes, an orange, and a couple apples. Hey…I was really hungry and I really like fruit. I couldn't fit it all in my hands and ended up having to bite into the apple and carry it in my mouth. I rushed out of the kitchen, and ran right into someone.

"Og, hey Skedgy." Skittery laughed at me.

"You look so pathetic." He laughed again and took the apple out of my mouth.

"Hey, Pal, thanks for the apple!" He said, taking a giant bite out of it.

"Hey, that's my apple!"

"You already got one. Not ta mention de udder half of dat fruit bowl."

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table in the lobby. I leisurely ate my fruit while sketching some more.

"Are we da only ones up?" I asked him.

"Looks like it."

"Could you smile fa' me real fast?"

"What for?"

"Just do it." I looked at him...Oh cuteness. I sketched his face, just the outlines; I could do the rest from memory. Who could forget his face anyway?

"K, you can stop now."

"What are ya drawin' dere?" Skittery reached across the table to grab the notebook. I slapped his hand away.

"You're not aloud ta see yet." I slid back on the bench seat and propped my knees up; I laid the book on top of them as I drew.

"So,uh, how'd you like dat party las' night?" I asked him.

"It was okay. I guess we're da only two dat didn't get piss-faced huh.Dose boys sure are funny when dey're drunk."

"Get any good secrets out of 'um?"

"A few…" He smirked slyly.

"Care ta share?"

"Care ta show me what you're drawin'?"

"Skittery… stay on subject. And no…"

"Den you ain't getting' nuttin' out 'a' me."

"Oh, is dat how it is?"

"Yeah, dat's how it is….please lemme look at ya notebook?"

"Not 'til I'm done wit' dis one!

Skittery and I continued talking and laughing for another few hours. I was finishing up the final touches on Skittery's portrait when he started again-

"Can I see it _now_?" He nagged, starting on his third apple.

"Hold ya horses I'm almost done! Jeez, yer worse den a little kid."

"Jes, I am a little kid."

"Yer a goof s'what you is."

"C'mon gimme da notebook!" He reached over to grab it but I snatched it away in time.

"Just hold on a sec! Jesus Skittery-"it was ripped from my hands and a long pencil mark was made down the side of the page.

"Skittery-"

"Oh…dis is supposed ta be me?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I said I like drawin', neva said I was good at it."

"Jes, I was kiddin'. Dese are amazing. You did most of dese form memory?" I nodded my head yes. He continued to flip the pages. I looked up at the stairs and down came Racetrack, yawning and strectching.

"Mornin' Sunshine!" I called out. He drug himself down the steps and plopped don in a chair between Skittery and me.

"How long have you guys been awake?" He groaned out, scratching his head. I looked at the clock, "A few hours now….Oh I drew a picha of you. You wanna see?" He nodded his head.

"It's really good," Skittery added, handing him the book.

"Oh, God, when'd you draw dis one?" He held the book open,

"Dis mornin'." I looked at the picture again. I sketched him laying on his stomache, his face planted in the pillow. His mouth was hanging open and his left arm and leg were hanging off the side of the bed. I smiled at it.

"I'm ripping it out."

"What? No you can't dat's my favorite one so far!" I exclaimed launching towards him and taking the book out of his hands.

"Oh, I see how it is." Skittery smirked," Do we have a little _thing_ for Racetrack?" He queried raising his eyebrows.

"Gad, no!" I exclaimed. Race blushed and shook his head no. Skittery gave Race a side glance and Race gave him a weird look.

I cocked an eyebrow and asked, "And what is goin' on wit' you two?"

"Oh, nothing." Skittery leaned forward and smirked at him.

."Whateva."

**_A/n- Sorry for not updating last week. I could give you a really lame excuse but I'm not gonna lie to you. I really just didn't feel like updating, lol. This maybe the last update for a couple weeks because I'm going to Florida next weekend and won't be back for a while. If you have joined the myspace epidemic, we should be friends _****_ or if you have facebook feel free to add me. Send me a message for links and shiz.  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

Skittery knows. He knows tat I know that he knows.Jes doesn't know. What doesn't she know, you ask?

She doesn't know that Skittery knows that I know that he knows that I'm in love with her.

How does Skittery know? It was probably last night when I got a little...drunk. Okaaaay, so maybe 'a little drunk' is an understatement. I'm a bit of a too happy drunk…so happy I decide tot ell a bunch of secrets. Speaking of which, my head was pounding.

Jes got up form the table and -

"Hung-over," she asked.

Ooooh, only a little bit.

I nodded and messaged my temples. She began lightly running her fingers through my hair.

This was killing me. Absolutely killing me. I got goose bumps on my arms. I looked over at Skittery, he was chuckling. "Shut up," I mouthed.

"Race, you want an apple or something?"

"Yeah, an apple would be nice. Thanks Jes"

She walked into the kitchen, leaving me to deal with Skittery, who I was not exactly best friends with at the moment.

"Oh you are a suuuucker! Wit' a capital S."

"Oh and how do youse know about it?"

"You kiddin' me? You don't rememba nuttin' from last night do ya-"

"- Here's ya apple, Race." She handed me the dark red fruit.

"You're a pal."

**_Veeeery short chapter today.It's 1 AM and I still have my Dead Poets Society story to update.Oh and in case you didn't catch on,the whole (well it's really like 1/4 of a real chapter) is in Race's POV.The reason for the length is because I wanted to keep the whole chapter in Race's POV and the matrial I wrote down switched back and forth. Sorry for being the suck at updating.If you're on myspace, we should talk. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK...so.It's been how long since I last updated this story?? Don't be surprised if the writing style has changed...I was like 13 when I first wrote all of this down. Enjoy and please give me feedback and criticism I really do appreciate it!!**

* * *

"You're a pal." Race said smiling up at me. He shot Skittery another strange glance...I dismissed it not wanting to think about it. Something is up...they know something I don't.

"Hey Race, I've hoid dat uh...tamata juice cure's hang ovas. We got some tamatas in the kitchen."

"Oh god, I'll try anythin ta help dis headache," he sighed, chomping on his apple

"It doesn't work. I've tried it." Skittery mooded, tipping back in his chair.

"Well maybe you just ain't special enough for it ta work," I teased.

"I don't care let's just try it." Race urged, getting up form his seat. I followed him into the kitchen and Skittery followed me.I grabbed a cup out of the cupboard.On top of a tall white cabinet sat a bag of tomatoes. Trying desperately to reach them, I stood on my very tip toes- still only reaching about 5'6".

"Allow me." Skittery came up behind me, barely stretching his arm and grabbed the bag. He looked down at me and smiled.I smiled back."Ahem..." Race's voice came."Oh, yeah tamata juice.Okay." I walked over to the big wooden island in the middle of the kitchen. I set the glass and the bag of tomatoes down. I untied the sack and took out two plump red tomatoes. "You just gotta squeeze it...Like dis." I squeezed it and nothing happened.

"Jes, you can't do it that way-"

"-Don't worry Skittery I know what I'm doin-

"-Jes it's gonna squirt everywhere-"

"Relax. It's not gonna squir-" Just then the tomato exploded, spraying red juice all of the kitchen, and me.

"I told ya so!" Skittery taunted smugly. I gave him a snotty look. Race fell out of his seat laughing, rolling on the floor. I promptly kicked him in the ass and he got up holding his stomach and trying to catch his breath. He quickly remembered his headache and his face fell from the joyous smile to a somber frown.

"Here Skittery, Mr.Know-it-All, if you're so smart, let's see you make a fool 'a yaself tryin ta make tamata juice..."

"Fine, I will!" He said sticking his tongue out at me. "Do we got like a...orange juice thingy around heah?" Race and I looked at each other confused. "Orange juice thingy?" I asked. "Yeah, you know like the little coney thingy and you put it on dere and it squeezes out..." Skittery said, making motions with his hands.

I thought for a moment, furrowing my eyebrows. "Oh! Yeah, yeah! We got one of those. I know where it is." I ran over to the cupboard and opened the first one...it wasn't there. " It's around hea somewhere." I opened the next cupboard and it wasn't there. I opened all the cabinets and drawers.

"Oh, yeah you know exactly where it is." Race sarcastically groaned. " Shut up!" I said pointing my finger at him.

"Jes...look." Skittery walked over to me and sitting right on the counter was the orange juicer.

"...There it is! See I knew we had one! If it were a snake it would a jumped up and bit me!" He rolled his eyes and smirked as we walked back to the counter.

"Can you get me the knife?"

"Yeah, I know where that is."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_, Skittery, I know where it is-" I walked over to the drawer and pulled out a long, sharp knife"- and if ya don't stop teasin me, I might have ta use it on ya." I swung the knife around mock-threateningly as I walked back towards him.

"I'm shakin' in my boots..." He said sarcastically.

Skittery chopped the tops and bottoms off the tomatoes and squeezed them out over the glass. He did this to the other tomato creating a glass of murky red juice.

"Drink up!" I shoved the glass over to Race. He smelled it and then chugged it down," Ugh." He groaned, making a sour face. We sat around talking and laughing. It was 2:30 PM and no one was up yet... Finally,Skittery came up with something to do.

"I got an idea..."

* * *

**I honestly have no idea how to make tomato juice. hahaha**


	11. Chapter 11

"I got an idea..." Skittery leaned forward over the table. He set his hands in front of him and moved them as he spoke.' We should wake everybody up by bangin pots and pans." He spoke with a mischievous smirk on his face

"What? And git ourselves killed?!No way,count me out."

"Party pooper. Sounds like fun...Let's do it." I agreed.

"C'mon!" Skitts got uo from his seat and i followed him into the kitchen. We grabbed big pots and long metal spoons. "Let's do this," I said as we walked out of the kitchen. We walked up the steps and quietly entered the room full of sleeping boys. One nodding signal from Skittery and the noise filed the room.

"Wake up everybody! C'mon, git up! You're sleepin ya lives away!" We would yell as we ran around the room clinking and clanking. The room sounded of colliding metal and tired groaning boys yelling at Skitery and me. I ran over to Jack's bed where he lay with the pillow over his hears, trying to block out the sounds.

"Get up Jacky Boy, c'mon it's 2 in the afternoon!" I held the pans right next to his head and quickly beat it with the spoon several times. Jack flew up from his bed and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He pulled my face right up to his. "Jessica Marie Kelly, if you don't git the hell out of here and stop bangin those pots together, I swear to God..." He said through gritted teeth. I looked at him with wide eyes that quickly turned into a mischievous smirk.

"You sweat to God...what?" I asked slyly. I tapped the spoon against the metal. Jack furrowed his brow in fury. Without letting go of my shirt he jumped off his bed. I dropped the pans as Jack picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder with ease, like a rag doll. He walked me out the bunk room and down out of the lobby, Racetrack and a few other boys followed, dragging Skittery not far behind.

"Save me Race!" I pleaded.

"And dis would be da reason I didn't join you twos." He stated.

We walked around outside for what seemed like a while, it was probably only 10 minutes, but it felt like forever because I didn't know what was coming for me. Jack put me down with a thud on top of a wooden deck. Once the blood rush down from my head I looked around. We were underneath the Brooklyn bridge. I stood up as boys circled around me.

"Hey, hey watch it! Don't push me!" I heard Skittery saying as Mush shoved him up next to me. Jack walked up to the both of us, looking us straight in the eye. Skittery and I glanced sideways at each other as Jack smiled at us. I looked back at him and he put his hands on either of our shoulders and pushed us off the dock. My arms flailed about in the air. I caught Jack's hand and pulled him down with him.

Once we finally surfaced I looked at Jack,"Looks like ya plan backfiyad on ya didn't it, Jacky Boy?" I looked at him and he had fire in his eyes. I looked up at the group of boys ther were knelt down, unsure whether to laugh or not.

"Jes, you need help out?" Racetrack knelt down to the edge and put his hand out. I grabbed and looked at Skittery, asking him with my eyes, '_Should I do it?' _He subtly nodded yesas he slicked back his hair. I smirked and looked up at Race.

"Oh, no Jes- please don't." He pleaded. He knew what was coming. I pulled him down with surprising ease. I looked over to Jack and saw that his face softened as he began laughing. The other boys began laughing as well, as they took off their boots and shoes and jumped in.


	12. Chapter 12

We spent the rest of the day swimming, laughing and taking turns flipping off the dock until night came. Jack, Race,Mush,Skittery and I sat on the bank of the river. Skittery was laying on the ground in front of me, I sat cross legged near his head. I was pulling weeds and grass out of the ground and piling on his face. Jack lay, leaning on his elbow, squishing his hands in the sand. Mush sat with his knees tucked up to his chest, and Race sat on his side with his elbow propped on his knee. Jack and Mush were exchanging ghost stories as we were _intently_ listening...

I couldn't shake the feeling of someone's eyes on me. Every time I would look up at Race his eyes would be on me but the moment our eyes met he would quickly become very interested in the grass. Something was up with him; he hadn't really been himself the past few weeks. I wonder if he's getting sick? I'm a little worried. I pulled more grass out of the ground to put it atop the pile disguising Skittery's face. A puff of air escaped his mouth and the grass went flying off of his face.

"Hey! I was gettin a pretty good pile started up dere!" I whined.

"Try not to put too much..." He retorted, smiling up at me. I could feel my heart melting and oozing at this flash of his smile. The words, "Skittery I think I love you," bubbled in my throat, and it took all I had in me to not blurt it out right then and there.

**Skittery's POV**- We were laying on the bank after swimming the day away. Jes was putting grass all over my head, but I didn't care. The grass was ordinary grass until her fingertips touched it, then it turned into beautiful grass. Grass that I didn't mind on my face. Today was one of the best. I spent the whole day with her and I was loving every moment. I wanted to tell her. Oh! If i could just tell her how much I loved her. But I promised Racetrack I wouldn't unless I was absolutely _sure_ that she had some sort of feelings back for me. Although I'm sure he doesn't remember, I'm a man of my word.

I sighed deeply, causing the the pile of weeds to go flying off my face.

"Hey!" She cried," I was getting a pretty good pile start up dere!"

"Try not to pout too much." I chuckled and smiled up at her. I saw her give me a dreamy look for a split second, but then she quickly snapped out of it. She merely smiled back. Her eyes lit up in the moonlight and I just wanted to scream it to her,"I love you and I want you to be mine and I want to hold you and never let go!"

But I'm sure she would just laugh in my face or tell me how she thinks of me as her friend. Or worse, her older brother.

* * *

**sorry these two chapters were pretty short. And I know, I know, Skittery is a sap, but whatever. hahah. hope you enjoyed it!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back to Jes' point of view...**

* * *

The wind started blowing and I felt the creepy sensation of a shiver down my spine. "Jack, I think we should git back to da lodgin' house." I stammered through chattering teeth.

"Aw, is wittle baby Jessy scared?"Mush teased in a baby voice. I leaned over and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Dat's fa callin' me a baby...and dis-" I punched him again," is fa callin' me Jessy. And yes I'm gettin' cold and I really don't wanna hafta sell wit pneumonia."

Jack stood up and stretched, "She's got a point," he agreed. I stood up as well as Race and Mush.

"C'mon,Lazy,git up." Skittery groaned as I nudged him with my foot.

"Help me up. Please?"

"What, you gettin' too old 'n creaky ta push yaself off da ground?" I chuckled as I pulled him up.

"Yeah...too old 'n creaky." He got up and jumped on my back, "Carry me?" He asked.

"Oh God, you're heavy."

"It's all muscle." He laughed in my ear.

"Oh, yeah, I believe you..." I said condescendingly, it was all just for show though. I knew it was all muscle.."Get off me, ya hoitin' me back..." He jumped down and walked next to me,closely.

"Hey you two love birds comin' or what?!" Mush called out. It was then that I noticed how far behind we were from the rest of them. I blushed, but thankfully no one could see. I ran up and jumped on Race, and then walked beside him until we reached the lodging house. When we arrived, the boys piled inside and up the stairs. I pulled Race back down.

**Race's POV-** I was headed up the stairs to the bunk room when Jes pulled me back down and led me underneath the stairs.

"Are you ok?" She asked me, a concerned look displayed across her features.

"Yeah, I'm fine...why?" I said, in an obviously gloomy way. I wanted her to keep asking me if I was ok, so maybe she might get the hint, not to mention I liked the attention from her.

"You seem like ya gettin' sick.Are you sick?" She asked frantically as she put a motherly hand on my forehead.

"No, I'm not sick-" Not regular sick anyway...Love sick which is the worst kind "- there's just somethin' dat's been on my mind da past couple 'a days. S'all."

"Well you can tell me, you _know_ you can tell me,Race...you're my best friend, we can talk."

"Thanks Jes, but I don't really wanna."

"C'mon...it's a goil, ain't it? Huh, huh? I bet it's a goil." She teased as she nudged my side. If she only knew _which_ girl though.

"Alright, alright. Yes it's a goil. I think I love 'er," I looked at her, and she 'awwed' ," but...but I think she loves somebody else."

"Aw, Race...any goil would hafta be a complete DOOF not ta love you. You know I love ya, right?"

My heart fluttered for a second before she said this- "Ya like an olda brudda ta me. You're my best friend." _'Ya like an olda brudda.'_ The last thing I wanted to hear was about how much she loves me like her _brother_. I hated this. I wanted the conversation to be over as soon as possible. "Thanks, Jes."

"You know you can talk ta me about anythin'." She embraced me in a hug. What was really only a few seconds, felt like a few hours. I wanted her to stay in my arms. It just felt so right...I guess not to her though. She pulled back and I had to let her go.

_'Goodnight, Doofy.'_ I said to her in my head.I stalked up the stairs with my head hung low. I felt so defeated. Why'd it have to be this way? Why couldn't she see the signs?

"You ok Racetrack?" _He_ asked. Why'd she have to like _him_. Of all the guys it was _him._

"I'm fine. Jus' leave me alone."


	14. Chapter 14

After Race went up the stairs, I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. After settling on an apple, I sat at the island on a stool and read one of Kloppman's magazines. I heard the door swing open and I looked up. Skittery was walking towards me in his long johns.

"Ya mind? I'm tryin' ta eat here." I joked.

"What, you don't like me in my undawear?" He said striking a pose. I bit my lip.

"I don't like you in ya regula clothes..." I remarked.

"Hey now!" He miffed.

"You know I'm just kiddin'." I laughed at him and he smiled.

"Ya made me forget what I came down hea' for...But anyway, is there somethin' the matta wit' Race? He seemed kinda glum when he came upstairs."

"Oh, yeah he said he's havin' goil troubles. He said dat he's pretty sure he love dis girl but he doesn't think she likes 'im back."

"Oh...yeah, I think I know who it is."

"Skittery, tell me! Tell me please?!"

"Nah, I told 'im I wouldn't..."

"C'mon, please please tell me?"

"Well..." He began, but quickly shook his head no, "-I shouldn't."

"Skittery, you can trust me, I won't tell anybody else. PLEEEEEASE?" I begged.

"Ok,ok. But you cross your heart you won't tell who spilled?"

"Hope ta die, stick a needle in my eye...in my EYE, Skittery."

"All right, I git it. Ok, you're sure ya ready for this?"

"Yes, Skittery! For the love of God, just tell me already!"

"It's you, Jes. Ok, it's you. He's in love with _you_." He affirmed.

I merely stared at him with wide eyes. I can't believe it...He can't be."Psh.No...you're lyin'." I said in disbelief.

"No, I'm not. Honest to God, why would I lie about something like this?" He said with his hands up in a defensive way.

I absolutely felt like crying. I can't stand the thought of breaking my best friend's heart. Poor Race...poor, poor Racetrack. I don't even want to think about Skittery and my relationship until I get this straightened out. How can I be happy when my best friend is in such emotional pain? I shoved the half eaten apple at Skittery and ran out the door and up the steps. I headed towards Race's bunk where I could see he was curled up under his blankets. I knelt down next to him and tapped him lightly. "Race, are you still awake?" I asked softly. His head emerged and he looked up at me with tired, red eyes. "What's da matta?" He asked, concerned. "Oh, nothing's wrong. I...just wanted ta say goodnight," I hugged him tightly, and unintentionally whispered, "I'm sorry." The moment it happened I hoped he hadn't heard me; I didn't want to get Skittery in trouble. I pulled back and he still looked at me, a little thrown off now.

"Goodnight, Race."

"Uh...g-goodngiht, Jes. Sleep tight."

I need to make things right with him. I can't stand seeing my best friend suffer like this. I walked into my room and curled up into my blankets. I sighed heavily, "What am I going to do?"


End file.
